The disclosure relates generally to a metering system for an agricultural system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a target depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural flowable particulate materials (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube may be followed by closing disc(s) that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural flowable particulate material (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The flowable particulate material is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system which distributes a target volume of flowable particulate material into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the flowable particulate material to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that control the flow of flowable particulate material based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
The meter rollers are typically driven by a drive assembly, which may be configured to control the rotation rate of the meter rollers. However, certain drive assemblies may be expensive to manufacture and/or to install on the air cart (e.g., due to the complexity of the drive assembly), thereby increasing the cost of the air cart. In addition, due to spatial constraints of the air cart, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to mount certain drive assemblies to the air cart and/or to couple the drive assembly to the meter rollers.